


Roller Skate Princess

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [8]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Sparky's build day ignites new feelings in her towards a certain handsome bot.
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Roller Skate Princess

A change came over Sparky in the months after remembering more of her past, she seemed more at ease with herself and the newfound memories. With Sparky's blueprints found, her birthday or build day was now finally known! It would be Sparky's 130th birthday soon. Upon asking what the little bot would like for her build day, she expressed an interest in rollerskating, so the Walters rented a roller rink for the evening, surprising Sparky with a rollerskating build day party.

No build day party would be complete without the Princess Club. Upgrade had made tiaras special for the event, all the girls were honorary princesses for the day, even the Walter Workers Chelsea and Camille. Hatchworth had managed to try on a tiara for a bit before it was snatched away by Upgrade. "You don't have Princess privileges", she told him.

With tiaras on and the music setting a fun beat for the night, the bots take to the floor. Well, most of them, Sparky noted, as she glided around the rink. The Spine was sitting on the bench that stretched all the way around the skating area. He wore a rather uncertain and uncomfortable expression, but smiled when Sparky braked to a stop in front of him.

"You ok The Spine?", she asks over the music.

"Of course I am, never better Sparky." The Spine quickly replies, giving her a thumbs up and a slightly uncertain lopsided smile. Sparky perks a brow. She didn't believe him for a minute.

"You're kinda all by yourself, did ya wanna skate?" she asks, noticing The Spine was wearing his rented pair. He mumbles something under his breath. "What?" Sparky sits down on the bench next to Spine to hear him better.

"I...don't skate very well...", he replies low enough for only Sparky to hear. "But you go have fun, it's your build day after all." Spine tries shooing her off the bench.

"So 'Roller Skate King' isnt accurate?" Sparky giggles softly, "Is that really what's holding you back Spine? Look at Hatchy", she gestures to poor Hatchworth, inching his way along the wall, trying to walk in his skates.

If someone skated by close enough they would hear him muttering about why his fancy shoes didn't have wheels.

"He can't skate, but he's out there anyway, doing his best", she winced when Hatchworth fell on his rear with a loud thud and was assisted back up by Upgrade. "You probably just need a little help Spine. It's super fun and easy, c'mon let me show you." Sparky gets up and offers her hands to Spine with a smile.

The Spine looks at Sparky, then at the rest of his family enjoying themselves. No sense in not trying, he reasoned. Besides it would make Sparky happy. 

"Alright", he stands up with a wobble and takes Sparky's hands. "Show me the way, Princess", he quips with a grin.

Skating backwards, Sparky leads him out onto the rink, giving him pointers and keeping him steady, finding The Spine's large hands were pleasantly warm in her smaller ones.

Once he relaxed a bit, Sparky could see he was actually starting to enjoy himself. The multicolored lights danced off the disco ball from the middle of the ceiling and cast his silver face in a rainbow of color. He was handsome, Sparky found herself observing out of the blue, quickly looking away when he catches her gazing at him. Spine almost stumbles but recovers quickly. She smiles up at him encouragingly. 

"You're doing great The Spine!" 

He smiles down at her, about to reply when he suddenly looked ahead with a panicked expression. "Rabbit, no you're going the wrong way!"

"Uno Reverse card!" Rabbit sped past them going the opposite way around the rink, almost colliding with the two other bots.

Out of reflex Spine pulls Sparky towards him and out of Rabbit's way, unfortunately he leaned back too far as he did and thanks to the skates, falls over flat on his back with a heavy thud. Thankfully his spines were retracted.

It all happened so fast. The next thing Sparky knew, she was laying on Spine's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her as she looked right into his emerald green optics, their noses almost touching. A small puff of steam from his nose tickled her face gently. His optics were so pretty up close.... Sparky mused to herself, she could feel his boiler humming at this close of contact. Sparking a bit in suprise, she blinks as if coming out of a trance and pulls away as much as his grip around her would allow. 

"Spine, are you okay?", she asks with a soft nervous giggle when he didn't let go.

Spine blinks, a little stunned before he realized how closely he was holding her. "I'm fine", he says with a slightly nervous sounding chuckle, letting her go and then sitting up. "Are you hurt?" he asks venting steam, then runs a hand through his hair. "Where's my hat?" Spine adds as an afterthought. 

If Sparky had a heart, it would be pounding right now. She could feel the robotic equilivant of a blush warming her system. It felt kinda nice being held that close by Spine...

"I'm...I'm fine", she answers after a moment, readjusting her tiara back upright and stands up, a little flustered by the whole ordeal. Why was she thinking those things? Sure, Spine was handsome, but she never really thought about it before...

"Oh my go-gosh! Spine! Sparky! Are you guys alri-ri-right?" Rabbit cries in alarm, stirring Sparky out of her thoughts as the older Walter bot skates over to them, picking up The Spine's fedora along the way.

"We're fine Rabbit. Just don't do that again." Spine huffs, and accepts his hat back from her, venting steam again in embarrassment as he sets it straight on his head. He looks at his long legs splayed out in front of him. "How am I gonna stand up?", he mutters aloud.

The rest of the family had gathered around to see what happened and lend a hand if need be. They successfully got The Spine back up on his feet with as much dignity as possible. He opted out of skating for the rest of the night, but thanked Sparky for her help before sitting back down on the bench and watching his friends and family have fun.

Sparky enjoyed herself the rest of the party, but was confused about her newfound thoughts and feelings towards Spine as she skates around the rink, avoiding his green gaze whenever possible. After a while, Rabbit caught on to her reserved attitude and skates up next to Sparky, linking arms with her. 

"W-wh-what's up kiddo? Having a good time?" Rabbit smiles and tilts her head.

"Absolutely! The party's great. I...just need to talk to you about something later." Sparky replies smiling back.

💜💜💜💜

After the party and back at the Manor, the two bots meet in Rabbit's room for some girl talk.

 _"You have a crush on The Spine?!"_ Rabbit squeals in excitement as Sparky tries to shush her.

"Shhh, I-I don't know, maybe? I've never felt this way before", the smaller copper bot giggles nervously.

"Awww, Sparky, n-nev-never?"

Sparky shakes her head, a shy smile on her face.

"W-we-well you're 130 years old! It's about time!" Rabbit grins and gives her a hug, bouncing a little in place.

Sparky could feel herself heat up again. If she were human, she'd be blushing. "I'm not the same bot I was when I powered up for the first time here", she comments.

It was true. Slowly but surely Sparky had been remembering little details about her past, and since finding her blueprints and finally remembering an important bit of her own history, she walked around with a new sense of who she was, no longer fearful of her past or quite as naive. She was the same happy bot, but now with much more understanding of the modern world. Sparky was proud of her own progress.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" she asks.

"That's w-wh-why ya gotta tell him how you feel," the bigger automaton replies, patting Sparky on the shoulder, "that's the only way ya gonna know."


End file.
